An internal combustion engine includes an engine block defining a plurality of cylinder bores, and pistons that reciprocate within the cylinder bores to generate mechanical power. Typically, each cylinder bore includes a replaceable liner. The liner has a cylindrical body that fits within the cylinder bore, and a radial flange at a top end of the body that supports and positions the cylinder liner on the engine block. In some embodiments, a cavity is formed around the liner, and coolant is directed through the cavity to cool the liner.
An exemplary cylinder liner is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0219192 of Rasmussen that published on Oct. 5, 2006 (“the '192 publication”). This cylinder liner includes a parabolic cooling groove machined into an outer surface immediately below a radially extending flange. The flange is compression fit against an engine block so as to create a fluid seal that inhibits coolant from leaking out of the cooling groove. The cooling groove has a radius of 0.320″ and a width of 0.472″, and is intended to provide a location for coolant to move upward and inward toward a firing zone of an associated engine, thereby enhancing cooling of the cylinder liner.
Although the cooling groove of the '192 publication may enhance cooling of the cylinder liner, the cylinder liner may still be less than optimal. In particular, it may be possible for the flange to not seal completely against the engine block. And because of the location of the cooling groove being immediately adjacent the flange, coolant could leak out of the cooling groove and past the flange/block interface.
The cylinder liner of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.